Quotes and Notes
by satomika
Summary: A peek to what Kotoko and Naoki were thinking at those times presented by the quotes mentioned


Standard Disclaimer applied

* * *

QUOTES AND NOTES

* * *

-a mixture of scenes from the past, then in the present, and on to the future; from the anime version and the Taiwanese version-

_Quotes_

_**Note**_

A peek as to what Kotoko/Naoki might be thinking

* * *

_There are choices ahead which could change your life. Unfortunately, there aren't any crystal balls to provide the answers, telling you where to go or what to do. But it is true that centuries of wisdom have never improved on this advice: JUST LISTEN TO YOUR HEART…_

I'm smart in all fields except this one. And thinking about this, I know I have made the right choice to marry Kotoko.

* * *

_When you love someone, thinking about them is just like breathing… you do it without thinking, and you do it all the time._

I think back to those times I've said that I would give up Naoki. I tried, but I can't. I love him too much to do such things.

* * *

_Never let go of anyone that you couldn't go a day without thinking about. There just might be a very good reason why this person is always on your mind. Sometimes, it's the brain that knows too well what the heart tries so hard to deny…_

So many times have I thought that I don't have a chance to win Naoki's heart, and even others coax me to forget about him. I'm just glad I'm too stubborn in loving him, and my dream of five years came true. I'm now the wife of Naoki Irie.

* * *

_One grows distant from another, not because of hatred, not because of indifference, but because of fear. There's the fear that the hurt gets greater as one gets closer; a recognition of the tendency to fall deeply, and consequently drown in a quicksand of stupid irrationalities. Sometimes, what drives one away is not the absence of emotion, but the overwhelming presence of it…_

Those times I've pushed Kotoko away, I truly regret them. Not only do I hurt her, but I also hurt myself. It was then that I got the news that Kinnosuke proposed to Kotoko that I feared I will lose someone very important to me. I love Kotoko. I truly love her.

* * *

_It hurts to miss someone who doesn't know how to miss you. It hurts to love someone who doesn't love you back. It hurts when you're still keeping him inside even if he's not yours. But most of all, it hurts when you know you have to let go and move on, but your heart is too paralyzed and stubborn to do so._

I've cried myself to sleep. I haven't slept well for days; and I ate little due to my depressed state. The thought of losing naoki, even if he was never mine to begin with, made me want to end my life for I felt that I have no reason to live at all. He's going to marry Christine to save Uncle's company. It hurts, and if this crazed situation won't end, my heart will keep on hurting.

* * *

_Loving someone who doesn't feel the same way is like drowning in the middle of the sea, struggling for your life, while someone is at the shore, watching you die._

I feel helpless every time I cross paths with Naoki. Those first days I lived at their house, I know he knows me but he tries to not to notice me at all. But then he notices me, that's why he ignores me.

* * *

_When a person is really, really into you… he will always find a way to have time for you. NO EXCUSES._

I've sought for Naoki's presence every chance I have. I am his wife and I have every right to demand his attention. But he once reasoned out that I married a man who is soon to become a doctor. He's smart. He's handsome. He's popular. Everyone idolizes him. And everyone needs him. He would always be busy. He wouldn't have enough time for me. Is what Keita said, true? That all along, our relationship is a one-sided love? But what of those sweet times Naoki and I shared together? Are all those just lies and my fantasies? But then it made me think… it made me remember that one time he had a meeting somewhere and I'm going to take the Nightingale pledge. It touched my heart that he rushed over even if he missed out on the event. One time was also when he cancelled all his appointments just so we can have the night together on my birthday. Thinking about all these, what do they say? What do they mean?

* * *

'_Perfect' is not when two gorgeous people are together. It's when you're both opposite, but in that way, you both complete each other._

Naoki and I are perfect for each other. We are meant to be and it's written in the stars!

* * *

'_Don't quit!' – a plain statement but expounds a thousand definitions. It could mean: Don't give up; Don't let go; Don't surrender; Keep fighting; Be strong; or Have faith. Whether in life's trials, or love's struggles, just DON'T QUIT. Who knows? You just might get what you're longing for…_

In the end, because of my persistence to pursue my love for Naoki, everything fell into the right place. It's as if I'm just dreaming. I've got what I longed for all because I DIDN'T QUIT! And that's the reality.

* * *

_At times you're sad about what's going on with your life. Just remember one permanent fact: EVERYTHING CHANGES… tomorrow might be different._

With everything that has been going on in my life, I admit that I'm still too naïve and simple-minded of this world. I've been causing troubles for the people around me, and it leaves me wonders why they still want me in their lives. I'm happy I can still make them smile. And make Naoki love me.

* * *

_You can close your eyes from the things you don't want to see… but you can never close your heart from the things you don't want to feel._

I've denied Kotoko a lot of times ever since she had new friends that surrounded her. I feel irritated especially when I see her with that Keita guy. I didn't know what these feelings are for, but I finally knew when I had a chat with Kinnosuke. I was jealous. Because I've let things go out of hand, I would truly lose my wife. I had a gut feeling that this new guy would take my wife away from me. And I don't want that to happen. I will never let go of Kotoko no matter what happens.

* * *

_A simple thought, but ironically true: If someone is pushing you away, that's when that person needs you the most!_

I know I'm stupid at times, but I definitely know that I'm not insensitive. As his wife, I will support Naoki all the way. He pushes me for a reason so I should give him more space to think things through, right?

* * *

_Never start your day with a frowning face… because you never know who's falling in love with your smile…_

Such words melt my heart…

* * *

**. my favorite .**

_**Be energetic. Never tell yourself, 'I am tired!' the more you accept that thought, the more exhausted you'll become. Life is a matter of perspective, either you complain because roses have thorns, or you rejoice because thorns have roses. It all depends on how you look at it.**_

**. my favorite .**

* * *

_No matter how plain and simple you are, there's someone who will surely look at you as if you're the most perfect _(intentional)_ creature ever existed._

Ahhh… how romantic.

* * *

_What's love? It's when you find someone who didn't meet any of your standards… and yet you say 'I've found the right one!'_

I didn't exactly say I've found the right one. Basing from the criteria I've mentioned to Yuuko last time, Kotoko really didn't meet any of those standards. However, the only thing that I can say is that **love changes a lot of things.**

* * *

_If you're losing someone that you really love, never be afraid; because if that person does love you a lot, he would take the risk to find you again._

I know I'm troublesome. But I'm glad that every time I get lost, Naoki looks for me; every time I'm in trouble, he bails me out; every time I need him, even though he's not always present, I can feel his presence in my heart.

* * *

_**If ever I'll be gone tomorrow, I hope you won't forget the things I did for you, even if it's not enough to satisfy you… I just want you to know that in every single thing I did, I have been a true person.**_

Silly girl. I've married you because you've shown me the real you. And you brought out the real me. I thank you for that.

* * *

END


End file.
